Cherry
by jellybean908
Summary: Cherry's past was taken away from her.She has just been an ordinary girl living with her mom and older brother leading a content life. But what happens when the past is pulling her back,determined to snatch her from her life she only knows.


The alarm clock rang loudly in Cherry's ear, huh, when have I ever woke up to my radio alarm clock? She faintly smells a lingering aroma in her room, a mixture of some type of flower with a masculine woodsy smell to it. _Mom probley bought deodorizers for her room, _she thought. Well anyways, her mom usually has to wake her up by pounding on her doo- "Cherry, wakeup! Time for school Hun!" "And that's her queue," she grumbles to herself and sit's up on her bed looking over and ignoring her tangled up red hair in the mirror. The sun lights up her room along with the draperies spread around her bed that gives it a halo glow to it. She smile's to herself thinking her favorite day of the year is just around the corner.

Cherry gets up and skips to the bathroom; with so much contentment she almost forgot her pain, _almost_. She gasps out loud feeling the electric shock go through her body and grabs on to the bed post for support. Exactly three weeks ago Cherry started feeling odd, then headaches, now she feels pains and spasms all over her body as if there is something trying to get out of her. _Oh put up with it Cherry, nothing is going to get you down while Halloween along with my sixteenth is exactly one week away, _she thinks positively to herself. She'll just go for a checkup at Dr. Clary's, more then enough time to get rid of this bug that is causing her all this. She basically runs down the stairs and prances in the kitchen, still wearing her matching _hello kitty_ top and cotton candy shorts with her bright red shoulder length hair, still not brushed.

As Cherry walks into the kitchen, She sees a familiar face sitting down by the island looking down while eating his cereal, dressed in the usual band tee and faded ripped jeans, her older brother James. You hardly think they were related, while he has jet black wavy hair and hazel eyes, she has rouge colored hair and pale skin along with baby blue eyes. They barely share the same features and look totally different but they get along great, he always looks out for her. Cherry walks toward the pantry door and gets out her favorite cereal _Lucky Charms._

"We did the mash! We did the monster mash, the monster mash!" she sings loudly and off key while getting out the milk.

"Oh joy, strawberry shortcake woke up," James says without looking up.

"For your information, strawberry shortcake has _curly_ red hair," she say's while rolling her eyes.

Cherry walk's over and sits down next to James by the island, looking down at her cereal she realizes how un-appetizing it looks and gives a scrunched up face. James glances over at her,

"You got to eat something Cherry, mom already knows you skip meals."

she shoots a look at him, "I'm not trying to starve myself you know, I'm hungry but even looking at food makes me sick to my stomach," she says.

"Go see a doctor," James says absentmindedly.

"I _know_ that already, I'm going most likely tomorrow."

Cherry hears her mom's footsteps coming and she immediately picks up her cereal and runs toward her room. Her mother blocks her way with her arm,

"Oh no Cherry, you go sit over there so I can see you eat that."

"Mom, I am going to eat this, I'm just going to be late for school so I need to rush," she says and dashes for the stairs.

"Cherise Ophelia Antweif! Get your butt down here!" she hears her mom say while she is just outside her bedroom door.

_Oh great_, Cherry thought, _mom only says my full name when she is really mad at me_. Cherry opens her door and locks it behind her, she walks over to her dresser and right when she is about to set down the grotesque looking cereal, a painful electric shock whips its way throughout her entire body. She drops to the floor convulsing, along with the shattered bowl of milk and cereal caking itself in Cherry's hair.


End file.
